gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:List of Mobile Weapons
I want to state my general idea on this page ^_^ . # This is pretty much master list for all series from all timeline. As such, it should be easy to browse. That is, the entries shall be organized by origin title and divided by developer faction (or the faction that hire the developer company :D ) , not operator. Of course, there are some exception like Gundam Mark II appearin both AEUG and Titans, mainly because AEUG repaint its colors and add the Super Gundam version. # The side stories and MSV are categorized as sub-section to main series, judge by vailable mech rather than timeline. That's why Blue Destiny, featuring modified RX-79, count as 08th MS Team's side-story. ## Reason for above two method is to creat general pattern fit for all series. More "in-universe" sorting should be use in list for specify timeline. # MSV series shall categorize by original unit. # I put Ghiren's Greed and Harmony of Gundam in UC section instead of Video Games because those two series have official status from Bandai. Thus, they shall be in UC section. Kuruni 05:51, 17 July 2008 (UTC) Forgot about model number, I decide to italic them like at Wikipedia. To make it distinct from unit's name. When sorting, the unit without model number will be on top. I decide to leave alternate model number (like RGX for EA's stolen Gundam), just to made it a little more easy to read. Just finish CE section, most likely miss some entry (thank to fact that so many MS are compatible with Striker Pack). I decide to use some model number as appear at Japanese Wikipedia instead of MAHQ but feel free to change that :D . Kuruni 16:16, 17 July 2008 (UTC) Help at hand With this detailed summary it allows alot of users to assist in the expansion of the page. I hope many people can contribute, I would try as much as possible but i can only fill bits and pieces of cosmic and anno domini Thanks for your work Sealedsoul 10:43, 17 July 2008 (UTC) * You're welcome. Kuruni 16:16, 17 July 2008 (UTC) **you are gonna put links in right? kinda pointless to have a navigation without links . Sealedsoul 00:26, 18 July 2008 (UTC) Of couse ^_^ , I just want to complete the list first. Well, while I like G Gundam, I guess it can wait for a while... Kuruni 04:48, 18 July 2008 (UTC) : Just finish linking SEED TV serie and few UC titles. A truly boring work since my connection speed is lame :p and UC articles are, sadly, badly organize... Kuruni 06:01, 18 July 2008 (UTC) Listing Originally, I plan to list unit by its origin serie. As note in introduction of this list, the suit shouldn't list twice in seperate series unless it got some major redesign. As such, Gundam Mark II only found in Zeta Gundam section but not Gundam ZZ section. Well, you may want to include every thing seen in serie. But it will be quite hard (and pretty boring :p ) work...Kuruni 18:02, 24 July 2008 (UTC) :My opinion is the same as always... Manual lists are the ultimate evil. This list could, with a bit of work, easily be turned into an automatic list. SMW would work great on this kind of data if it were moved to the models and factions in question. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk|local) Jul 31, 2008 @ 12:05 (UTC) Move to main name space? So it will appear when search, any opinion. Kuruni 04:02, 15 July 2009 (UTC) * Done. Kuruni 04:14, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Why do we need this when we got categories?FortressMaximus #WeLoveLegends (Talk) Sign 15:55, August 18, 2018 (UTC) : Probably not.--My girlfriend is a loli. 04:20, August 19, 2018 (UTC) ::If we must have manual lists, I think we should split them by era, it's rather inconsistent we have After Colony Mobile Weapons but not equivalents for other timelines. The Gundam article directs you to each manual list of Gundams from each timeline rather than repeat the same info on them.--FortressMaximus #WeLoveLegends (Talk) Sign 18:24, August 19, 2018 (UTC) * And at least should keep the format. Delete then? --My girlfriend is a loli. 09:41, August 26, 2018 (UTC) ** Call once, no objection to delete this?--My girlfriend is a loli. 03:31, August 28, 2018 (UTC)